


isak x even | shine

by WritenStuff



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Inspired by Music, M/M, Short One Shot, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritenStuff/pseuds/WritenStuff
Summary: After an argument, Isak seeks Even out and finds him at a club. And what a sight to behold his boyfriend is.





	isak x even | shine

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Shine by Years & Years

Isak came through the doors at the back of the club. Masses of mostly male bodies pulsed and moved in perfect synchronicity as lights danced across the walls and the crowd. Isak swallowed, his throat thick with anxiety as his eyes scanned the room for his boyfriend. At least he thought he was still his boyfriend. He didn’t have a fucking clue anymore.

Isak tugged at the collar of his shirt, suddenly feeling trapped. He hadn’t been to a gay club since he first met Eskild. How had it been so long?

Finally his eyes snagged on a tall, lean body moving on the stage. Is that…? Fuck, it was.

Everybody else in the club melted away as Isak’s was drawn towards the stage, unbidden. Isak was like a moth and Even was, not just a flame but a bonfire. His body moved on the stage in a rhythm that only alcohol gave him. Beautiful in his long limbed perfection. He wore shimmery, skin tight leggings with an oversized white t-shirt. His feet were bare. Isak vaguely wondered when or where he’d lost his shoes.

His hair was pushed back off his face but it looked damp with sweat. How could it still look so perfect?

When the lights hit his face, Isak could make out the shimmer of glitter on his cheeks, make up on his eyes and the smudge of lipstick on his lips. Isak had a feeling Eskild had a hand in the sight before him and he’d be lying if he said he hated it. Was there any look Even couldn’t pull off?

As Isak reached the front of the dance floor, Even’s eyes caught on him and a broad smile spread across his face. His eyes were glazed and Isak wondered if alcohol was all he’d had.

Isak hauled himself up on to the edge of the stage and stalked towards Even. His boyfriend opened his long arms do him, wrapping him in a tight embrace as he plastered his long frame to Isak’s shorter one.

“They love me,” Even spoke against Isak’s ear with a small chuckle, obviously talking about the crowd on the dance floor.

A smile rose to Isak’s lips as he replied, “Is there anybody that doesn’t?”

“Hm,” Even hummed as if considering. “Well you had me worried for a moment.” 

Isak’s arm tightened around Even’s waist and his other hand came up to cup his cheek, his thumb ghosting over the glitter he found there. “I’d never stop, not for a second. I was just being a dick. I guess I still just get scared sometimes. Still wanna hide.”

Even’s eyes softened, the discussion seemingly sobering him a little. “I didn’t want to push you, I never would.”

“Maybe sometimes I need a push,” Isak replied, his brows drawn together a little. “And I mean… this place doesn’t seem so bad, I don’t think I’ve ever been in one sober. And you look…wow. I can’t believe I almost missed this. When I came in, my eyes were just drawn to you. Even with the crowd. You were just… shining. Mesmerising.”  

Even untangled himself from Isak and did a small turn, giving Isak a 360 view of his outfit. “You think?”

“Yeah, you’re fuckin’ hot,” Isak smirked, reaching out and gripping Even’s hand and tugging him closer again. “Now come dance with me… but uh, not on the stage. I’m not quite there yet. Plus, I think we’ve given them enough of a show.”


End file.
